


The Last Moments of Severus Snape

by Reeka72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeka72/pseuds/Reeka72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of the last moments of Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Moments of Severus Snape

I lay dying, blood pooling around me.  
Reflecting on my life.  
Where it all went wrong.  
If I hadn’t called her a mudblood when she was only trying to help,  
If I hadn’t turned to the dark,  
I could have married her and her child that looks so much like him, would be mine.  
Maybe that’s why I can never look into his forest green eyes without wanting to scream.  
I can feel my blood soaking into my robes,  
The burning snake venom coursing through my veins.   
How I wish I could have killed that beast, instead she got to me first.  
Her child is leaning over me now,  
Hands pressing against my wounds.  
I only wish I could have protected him from seeing this, he’s seen enough death.  
But I know he’ll see more.  
With the last remaining strength I have, I reach into a pocket and hand him an empty vile.  
His green eyes stare desperately at me, trying to understand.  
I’m sorry Lily   
I wasn’t able to protect him  
Now my strands of memories are being released, he begins collecting them.  
Reaching up I touch his nose, her nose.  
Delicate as a paper flower.  
He’s crying, but I know it’s her trying to tell me something.  
I’m almost afraid to ask.   
Like a child seeking comfort.  
Choking on the bitter copper, I gurgle my last request:  
“Look at me”  
Her eyes stare back at me.  
They understand.  
She forgives me.


End file.
